Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a work vehicle, a control method, and a work vehicle.
Background Information
A work vehicle includes a movable body, such as a revolving body. For example, the work vehicle in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2010-285828 is equipped with a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor. The revolving body of the work vehicle of Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2010-285828 is turned by driving the hydraulic motor using hydraulic fluid discharged from the hydraulic pump.
However, hybrid-type work vehicles have recently been developed which are equipped with an electric motor instead of the hydraulic motor as in Japanese Patent No. 5044727. The revolving body is turned using an electric motor in the hybrid-type work vehicle. The electric motor is driven, for example, using electrical power stored in an electrical power storage device.